


And I know we'll meet again, some sunny day

by Azura_lights_18



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_lights_18/pseuds/Azura_lights_18
Summary: “I’ll play the long game. Live your life, I’ll live my life. I know you’re out there. And… I’m out there too.”“That’s your deal?”“That’s my deal. Someday?” Josh extended his hand.“Someday.” Maya met it and they shook.The one where someday finally comes. This is basically just a massive ball of fluff.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews/Lucas Friar (mentioned) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	And I know we'll meet again, some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 3 years ago when I first watched the ski lodge episode. I only picked it up and finished it today after rewatching the episode on Disney +
> 
> I honestly love exploring what Joshaya would have been like in the future (along with other characters).

“We could do that, or how about I like my deal better. You once said you were playing the long game.” Josh said, looking Maya in the eyes.

“I like you Josh. It’s you that I like.” Maya smiled slowly. She waited for him to tell her his great plan, especially considering he shut down hers so quickly. Josh paused and rubbed a hand down his face.

“I like you too. And I’d never want you not to be in my life. So how about we try this-”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend right now.” Maya cut in, joyfully.

“No-” Josh struggled not to laugh.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually?” Maya cut in again. Josh lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand. Maya could just about make out a smile forming on his face. “You’re not saying no. You have to say something.” She started, cheekily, poking the arm nearest to her. She knew she was finally wearing him down. 

Josh sighed reluctantly. “I’ll play the long game. Live your life, I’ll live my life. I know you’re out there. And… I’m out there too.” 

“That’s your deal?”

“That’s my deal. Someday?” Josh extended his hand.

“Someday.” Maya met it and they shook. Maya refused to meet his eyes and smirked. Josh looked down at their joined hands and sighed.

“Let go.” He asked. 

“Someday.” She promised.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next time Maya saw Josh, Riley was inconsolable about losing Bearie the Bear bear, and Maya was inconsolable about not having tacos. Josh seemed anxious about college life and growing up. Maya kept their promise.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Maya was scared to loose Riley. Her best friend could be leaving her forever. That was when Josh came in to Topanga’s, almost like a sign that it would be okay for her to loose Riley.  
Just not yet.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**3 years later…**

“Peaches! We’re gonna be late!” Maya cried, she pulled at the duvet and watched as Riley squirmed underneath.

“Do we have to go? Uncle Josh said it was the worst.” Riley groaned in reply, fighting Maya. She refused to let go of the duvet. Finally, Maya gave up trying to take the duvet. She sat heavily on the bed and sighed.

“That was three years ago. He loves it now. Plus, we have each other. And Huckleberry. College is gonna be awesome! We finally can stay up late and go to parties.” Maya smiled at the memory of them sneaking out to go to the college party a couple years ago.

“Maya.” Riley groaned, now sitting up and frowning heavily at her.

Maya smiled at her, “okay fine. Bay window! Topanga! Corey!”

Maya waited and watched as the Matthews family congregated in Riley’s room. Riley sat heavily at the window and hugged one of the cushions. Everyone waited for Riley to speak.  
“What if college is as bad as high school. What if nobody likes us.” Riley finally voiced.

“Honey. Everybody will love you guys. And even if nobody does, you have each other and that is enough.” Topanga replied, squeezing Riley’s hand tightly.

“Yeah and if I could come and work for the NYU, you know I would. But I better leave the history lectures to your new fancy professors. You can always come to me for life lessons.” Corey chimed in. Topanga frowned at his antics.

“Plus, honey, you’re basically around the corner from us. It’s not like you’re running halfway across the country.” Riley smiled and nodded.  
“Thanks mum!” she reached and hugged Topanga tightly. “And you, dad!” Riley jumped up and hugged Corey just as tight. 

Finally, ready to go, Riley looped her arms with Maya’s, “okay Maya, let’s go!”

“YAY Peaches! Let’s kick some ass!”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**2 new text messages:**

**[Unknown number]: Hey Maya, just found out that you’re studying fine art and design at NYU. Is it a coincidence or…?  
Anyways, if you and Riley ever need anything I’m here. Just remember, long game.**

******[Unknown number]: oh this is Josh by the way. Riley’s Uncle. In case you forgot. :) ******** **

Maya smiled down at her cracked screen while walking through the campus halls. She just knew she was going to be late for her history lecture, but it just wasn’t the same without Riley’s dad at the helm. College was hard. She had to admit it. But every day was manageable knowing that Riley was there by her side and that Boing was out there too.

_Long game._  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**4 years later…**

********__**[Maya]: Tell me something Boing. If a guy was to walk past a girl that he has known for a long time, a girl that he has confessed to liking. Would said girl be right in punching said guy in the arm?** _ _ ** ** ** **

********__**[Uncle Boing]: … As in if he ignores her completely?** _ _ ** ** ** **

********__**[Maya]: Indeedy.** _ _ ** ** ** **

********__**[Uncle Boing]: Yes, she has the right. Why? Did Lucas ignore Riley?** _ _ ** ** ** **

********__**[Maya]: Nope. Let’s just say it wasn’t a friend of mine. It was closer to home. ******_ _ ** ** ** **

“Hello Boing” 

Josh turned to see beautiful blue eyes shining with mirth. He would recognise those eyes anywhere in the world. Those big beautiful eyes, her cute little nose and her lips that he had dreams about each night. But he noticed that her long curly blond hair had been changed to short straight brown hair. Of course, he had walked past her. He hadn’t seen her in four years. Last time he had seen her, she was a freshman in college, jumping into her first frat party. A party he had left early after seeing her with one of the frat boys, Jack. Even though he was the one to lay down the terms of their agreement, he still felt shitty seeing her in another guy’s arms. That’s why he put distance between them at NYU. He was graduating soon, and she was just starting out. He couldn’t jump in, especially when he had just told her to wait for someday.  
He didn’t know what to expect when he texted her a couple days later. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay and that even though they weren’t together, there was something still there. A possibility. A spark of hope.  
He was hoping that reaching out that one time, she would take him up on her offer. That she would come to him if she needed help. But the two words she replied with were the last he would hear from her for four more years.  
Until now. He hadn’t expected her to pick up the conversation out of nowhere. Like there hadn’t been a void of four years between them. Like they had been texting for years and would continue to text for years to come.

But here she was standing in front of him with her trademark Maya goofy grin that he loved. And even though he could see that she was much older now, he still remembered the day she told him about the six weeks out of the year that they were two years apart and not three.

“Happy birthday Boing! What are you doing here today of all days?” Maya beamed. Her smile making her glow like the sun.

“It’s good to see you Maya.” And honestly it was good to see her. After four years of pestering Corey and Topanga to tell him about her, (he couldn’t ask Riley because he knew she would tell Maya), he knew that she had graduated top of her class and had just started an elite apprenticeship that would put her at the forefront of her class and ensure that later in life she would be getting the best clients.

“It’s good to see you too Josh. It’s been too long.” Maya looked down and let her hair fall into her eyes a bit.

“Four years. What have you been up to?” like he didn’t know already.

“Well I graduated college and I’m doing this voluntary thing that looks good for my resume so yeah… photography is a tough gig. But enough about me. What have you been up to?”

“Uh you know. A bit a this, a bit a that. I was in Namibia for a couple months, doing some teaching. But I decided that wasn’t really what I wanted to do. I’m still not entirely sure so I’m putting the feelers out.”

Maya smiled again and Josh could feel his knees weaken. He just knew he couldn’t let her go this time. Just before he could say so, her phone started to ring.

“Sorry, let me get this. Hello? Maya Hunter speaking. Ah hey babe-”

_Babe? No, you have to be kidding. This must be a sick joke that life was playing on him. Why bring her back into his life to just taunt him._

“Listen to me. Hey! PEACHES WOULD YOU CALM DOWN! I’m on my way gosh. I just bumped into Josh. Yes, your uncle Josh. Yes, I did wish him happy birthday and no I didn’t forget that I’m here to pick up two tubs of ice cream and a large coffee. Peaches. I’m going to hang up the phone now. Buh bye.”

Maya peeled the phone away and Josh could still hear Riley groaning away as she disconnected. A deep blush appeared high on Maya’s cheeks as she put away her phone.

“Sorry, Lucas has to go away for two weeks for a vet symposium. Something about getting more money for his clinic. Anyways, Riley’s really upset because she can’t get time off of work to go with him. That’s why I’m here grabbing supplies like she’s coping with a breakup. It’s scary to think about what would happen if they really did breakup.” Maya shivered at the thought.

But Josh barely listened. He had to control the rapid beating of his heart in his ears. He couldn’t believe how affected he was when he thought that Maya might be in a relationship. Hell! He hadn’t heard otherwise yet, for all he knew she was married.

“Hey Maya, are you in a relationship?” he couldn’t help the voice crack as he asked the question he desperately wanted the answer to but was scared to hear.

Maya’s face turned a darker shade of red and his heart beat faster. She ducked her head again.

“Umm. No. I haven’t had a serious relationship since the first year of college. I just haven’t found the right guy yet. What about you? I’m sure you must be fighting off girls left right and centre…” she trailed off. There was a beat of silence between them.

Josh’s breath caught in his throat. She was single! “No one.”

Maya jerked her head up to look into his eyes, “none?”

Josh’s face broke out into a small smile. “None at all.”

Josh just stared at Maya. The girl he had been in love with for almost ten years. The girl who had a crush on him for maybe longer than that.

“Say Maya, do you think maybe we could stop playing the long game?” Josh asked tentatively. Just because she was single, didn’t mean that she was still waiting for him. 

Maya was quiet for a drawn out minute. “What would you like to play instead?”

“No games. But I would really like to buy you dinner and see where it goes.” Josh replied, a hand on the nape of his neck.

Maya smiled, “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
